Kiss the Girl!
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: I'm high on pain meds, and i was watching disney, pointless fluff, may not be any good, but I'm not completely sure i'm acually doing this right now so...enjoy! Song-fic "kiss the girl" The Little Mermaid...it was my fav movie so lay off! mild lang...


_**I was watching Disney movies because I had surgery this morning and I didn't feel good. I was watching The Little Mermaid, and I just got this idea, I'm probably not the first to use this song, but I'm currently high on pain meds and I don't care. Sorry if it sucks but I don't care, cause it made me happy to write this so you can suck it. ^~^**_

**Disclaimer don't own the song or Inuyasha, wish I did though**

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

_lyrics_

* * *

><p>Kiss The Girl!<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome clambered out of the well, a bit clumsily. Usually Inuyasha was there to help her out and yell at her for being late. But today Shippo was there to great her instead.<p>

"Kagome! Your back! I was so worried!" the kitsune yelled as he launched himself into the young miko's awaiting arms.

"Gomen, Shippo chan! Say, where are Inuyasha and the others?"

"They're all at the village getting ready to go. Hey, Kagome, what's this?" he asked, pulling out a portable CD played with headphones.

"Oh that! My momma gave that to me when I was little. It plays music, and I would listen to it whenever she couldn't sing me a lullaby goodnight. I brought it here for you in case we have to ever leave you here, so you won't be lonely."

"Wow! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo put the headphones on his ears and Kagome pulled out a cd of songs she thought the young kit might like.

Shippo was amazed at the wonderful songs played to him. He listened to the songs so many times through, that he had most of the words completely memorized. He trailed behind Kagome as she helped the others prepare for their journey. He danced and sang, much to her delight. He really was too cute.

They finally set off down the road, and Shippo was still singing, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

**(A/N this is "Trashin' the Camp" from Tarzan)**

"Ooh, shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap! Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op! Wap pap pada doo wa wa! Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dap!"

"Shippo!"

"Dooo bop she doo!"

"What the hell are you singing?"

"Woo! Doo bop she doo! Woo! Woo!"

"Oi! Shut the hell up!

"Doo bop she doo! Woo! Woo! Doo bop she- HEY PUT ME DOWN!" screamed the struggling kit as the inu hanyou hoisted him up in the air by his tail.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was singing one of the songs Kagome gave me!" he yelled, sticking a small pink tongue out.

"Well it sounded like you were speaking in tongues to me! Do us all a favor and shut up before some crazed monk tries to exorcize you!" He dropped the fox and took the CD player with him, hopefully to stop the persistent singing.

"Inuyasha! There's no reason to be mean! He's just a kid, he deserves to have some fun!" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha just keh'd and crossed his arms, hiding the offending music player in his haori sleeves. Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to help Miroku and Sango as they set up camp for the night.

Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree, getting comfortable, completely unaware of the conniving angered fox youkai, who was plotting his revenge, a twisted smile playing his mouth. This would take some powerful trickery, but the result would be worth it.

犬夜叉

Most everyone had gone to sleep, but Inuyasha was still wide awake. He sniffed the air lightly and could tell that Kagome was awake too, but he didn't know quite what to say to her, so he kept his position in the low hanging tree branch.

Silently, he pulled out the strange device that had entranced Shippo the entire day and examined it for himself. Curiosity got the better of him and he slipped the headphones gingerly over his ears. They were a bit oversized and awkward, considering that they were made for human ears, but they stayed on. He closely inspected the buttons on the machine and pressed the button that read "play". A voice reached the hanyou through the headphones accompanied by a soft melody, and Inuyasha found himself listening intently to the words.

_**(A/N Song is "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid)**_

_Percussion  
>Strings<br>Winds  
>Words <em>

He was amazed at what the devise could do, he had never seen such a small instrument play all different sorts of sounds before.

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>

Inuyasha's eyes traveled to the girl who lay a few paces away from him, laying in her thoughts.

_She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her <em>

'Yeah, there's something about her alright,' he thought to himself. 'Kagome's so different from anyone else I've ever known, she's always so kind, even to people she doesn't have to be kind to.'

_And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna, kiss the girl _

Inuyasha's heart beat sped up, something that did not go unnoticed by Shippo, who knew exactly what song the CD player had been set up to play. 'N-nani? Kiss, kiss HER? No way, that's crazy as if I'd ever…'

_Yes, you want her_

'No…no I don't!'

_Look at her, you know you do _

'S-so? So what I want her, its not like that's going to change anything.'

_It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her <em>

'What? What the hell am I supposed to say? _'hey do want to kiss me by any chance?' _like that would go over well!'

_It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl _

'K-Kiss her? Just like that? Hell no!'

_Sing with me now_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>My, oh, my<em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>

'I'm not shy! I just don't want to, besides it's a bit random don't you think?'

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl<br>_

'miss…miss her? What do you mean miss her?' Inuyasha continued to stare at her, his eyes were glued, and she stirred softly, as though she could feel his watchful eyes. Thoughts of other males in her life came to his frantic mind. 'What if…what if she goes off with one of them? Kami, she can't! I can't let her leave like that! But what am I supposed to do, what can I do to make her stay?'

Shippo, unseen by Inuyasha, caused a small disturbance not far away, causing Kagome to sit up from her position on the ground. The trickster smiled to himself, this was way too easy.

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better <em>

'But, what if she doesn't want that! I'll just be running her off sooner if I say something and its more than she wants! How am I supposed to know what she wants from me?'

_She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl  
><em>

Shippo cast an old enchantment, one his father had taught him to woo a girl. The spell seemed to effect the air around the two, Inuyasha perched on a branch and Kagome looking around warily.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl <em>

'But I…' Inuyasha desperately thought as he slipped into the spell of the song.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

'I want to, Kami do I want to, but…'

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

The song and the spell Shippo had cast finally taken a complete hold of Inuyasha.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

He leapt down to the ground where Kagome still sat, and she looked up at him, startled._  
><em>

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as he pulled her to her feet.

_You gotta kiss the girl _

Shippo sniggered at the two as Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered her name, "Kagome…"

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

He leaned over and captured her lips in his, and as he did, the song ended and the spell broke, and the hanyou realized exactly what he was doing and whom he was doing it to.

He jerked back, pulling the headphones off at the same time. He stared into her face, horrified at what he had done. Her face was blank with shock.

"Kagome…I'm…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…I-"

But he was cut off when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. It was his turned to be shocked, but he wasn't for long. He took full advantage of the situation and held the girl he had wanted so long close to him.

They stood there with the stars shining above them and the firelight flickering on their faces, completely oblivious to the kitsune who was silently shaking with laughter.

Call it revenge for himself and Kagome, but it was definitely worth the hit on the head he would receive later from the angered hanyou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, could u tell I was loopy? Cause I was…I DON'T GIVA CRAP RIGHT NOW THOUGH! I'm gonna upload this, and sleep. G'night!<strong>_

_**Oh and thanks for reading, even if it was completely cheesy ^.^**_

_**~Lions Heart**_ 獅子の心 _**(ROAR! ^-^)**_


End file.
